Tranquil Beauty (Sephiroth X Reader)
by peachhoney
Summary: Shinra started a new Division that specializes in Healing and support for the Elites. In this world and this time the Generals were saved through the perseverance of Aerith and her crew. Our reader, recently promoted, is off on her first mission with the Elites. Will she succeed? will she prevail? Will she follow her heart and calm the monster who has now taken a liking to her?
1. Chapter 1

SEPHIROTHxREADER Tranquil Beauty CH. 1

Today was the day I get to prove myself not only to my mentor Aerith but the whole Medic Division that I CAN handle pressure, that I can be an Elite Medic, and that my services are not just wanted but NEEDED.  
As I look into the mirror I make sure that I am ready. Aerith advised me to dress casual but comfortable. As I fix the creases of my yellow dress my loose cardigan slowly falls off my shoulder showing my bare skin, I pull it back up and tell myself that there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that can tear me down today.  
I grab my knee-high boots by the door and make my way outside down the hall to the elevator. I catch both of my good friends, both of them also heading to the briefing room for their own mission.  
"Hey (your name), are you heading out?"  
"Yeah… I'm a bit nervous…but I know I can do this."  
As I gaze at my friend, Seloria Ward, I could tell that she put an extra effort in getting ready this morning not that she needed to; she was beautiful either way, her short blonde hair bobbing around as she holds the door for Crys.  
"Morning Crys, both you guys are heading to Junon right?" I asked Crys who was also in the Medic Division with me and Seloria. Crys Han had a sultry look to her; though her features were very romantic and feminine she was one you couldn't mess with.  
"Yeah…I wish we were going with you though…you get to be with the Elite Trio!" Crys's eyes widen trying to get an expression from me.  
"No. Trust me those guys aren't that great. My only worry is that, this is such a big mission but they're only sending Aerith and me. Dr. Hojo made sure that Aerith got little help as possible."  
Seloria looks at me with a gentle smile on her face. She wraps her arms around my neck and gently knocks her head with mines. "(Your name), you are all Aerith needs. You got this. Be positive and make sure to follow your heart and gut instinct!"  
"Thanks." All I can say after knocking her head gently with mines.  
When Shinra opened their Medic Division for recruits I knew that I had to join. Even though back then my reason for joining was different; now I know I am meant to be a Healer.  
When I first joined, Seloria and Crys were the first people I met and befriended. Their healing capabilities were far superior than mines they took me under their wings and I excelled in everything they taught me. Two years later I was promoted to 2nd Class and now am able to assist Elites with their mission.  
Before the elevator reached the ground floor it stopped and the doors swing open. Aerith, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis walk in.  
"(Your name)! Are you ready?" Aerith chimed as she nods to Seloria and Crys as a hello.  
"Of course, ready as I'll ever be…" I said with a nervous smile on my face.  
"Don't worry, we'll have the "Elite Trio" with us! If you need anything they'll be there!" Then she nudges Sephiroth's arm to acknowledge what she just said.  
Sephiroth turns around barely peaking over his shoulders. As my eyes meet his sharp aqua hued eyes I quickly look down as if he would strike if I stared any longer. Aerith turns to him and says under her breath, "This is why people don't like you!" Sephiroth scoffs and walks out as soon as the elevator doors swing open with the rest of the Elites following.  
As I part ways with my best friends I turn around to give them one last wave goodbye. They watch me walk away gazing as if they were sending their daughter off to school for the first time. It has been awhile since I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Thinking that I'm just too nervous for my own good I shake it off and walk on with my head held high.  
As I get to the docking bay Sephiroth has the team huddled around him as he debriefs them one last time before heading out. I walk up my bag in tow and stand next to Aerith.  
Looking at the General I can see why people respect him. He stands tall and strong, his long silver hair moving along with his fluid movements. His long limbs always commanding authority when he points or places them on his sides. His deep voice calming but at the same time exuding strength that's hidden within him. His aqua eyes itself is a weapon just a glare from him can cut you into a million pieces.  
After he finishes the debriefing he puts his files and paperwork together and orders Aerith to come forward. Keeping up with Aerith's pace I walk firmly behind her.  
"Aerith I need you to stay close to the Elites. Im going to have the 2nd classes stand guard in town. I will lead the Elite squad along with Zack and Cloud. My intuition tells me this is going to be a troublesome battle as the terrain itself is already rough."  
Staring at Sephiroth talk is something rare for a 2nd Class. Being up close and personal is definitely different. He usually does not bother with the junior ranks as most of the time "we" are just in the way.  
Aerith nods and signals me to follow as we board Gelnika, Shinra's transportation plane. The ride was somewhat pleasant. Since I am accompanying Aerith I feel I also get the VIP treatment. During the ride Aerith quizzes me about the different treatments needed for wounded SOLDIERs, different element remedies, and cures for status ailments. No surprise, I aced each question. After the quizzing Aerith turns over to look outside the window as she clasps her hands to start her prayer for a safe travel and mission.  
I look over my shoulder and I see Genesis and Cloud sitting next to each other talking about the plan. Sephiroth, Angeal, and Zack hovering over the terrain map discussing where to place each other for optimum victory.  
I was not going to lie but at that moment I felt safe. Being surrounded by Elites and sitting in this comfortable chair I reassured myself again "I got this. I am strong. I am brave. I will save lives." Then I dozed off for the few hours that we had left of travel.  
When I awoke the plane was descending and everyone was in their seat. I look at Aerith and she flashes a smile. I glance to my left and I meet eyes with Sephiroth who was sitting across the cabin. His eyes fixated on me as if he was analyzing me. Right then a thousand thoughts went through my head. Why is he looking at me? How long has he been staring? Was I drooling while I slept? I hope to god he was not bearing ill will against me. Before any more thoughts could be thought the plane jolts to land then to a stop. We have finally reached our destination meaning our mission has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

SEPHIROTHxREADER Tranquil Beauty CH. 2

As we check into the Inn I made sure to pack light so that my bag wasn't too heavy. Looking around I could see that the inn was a bit older, made of wood, cabin style feeling and any time anyone took the stairs you could hear the creaking sounds each step made.  
Aerith and I shared rooms my bed was closer to the window and Aerith's closer to the door. The room was quaint very homey which was nice since it made it feel like we were truly away from Midgar. As Aerith unpacks I told her I wanted to roam around the garden. Though we were in the desert the inn had a very beautiful garden oasis; there was no way I was going to miss exploring it.  
As I near the edge of the garden I notice that someone beat me to the view. For a moment I was paralyzed by the tranquil beauty that I just took in. The moon looked larger than usual and the stars danced around beckoning anyone who was anyone to dance with them. As the sweet smell of Sophora trees envelope the air the gentle breeze softly caressed my face. The being standing in front of me none other than Shinra's finest, General Sephiroth.  
He turns around seeing as I probably interrupted his own quiet moment. His silver locks dancing around as the gentle breeze flutters through them. He takes a step than another, closer and closer to me; I was helpless. What was it about him that took everything from me? Why did he have this power over me? Is this what being Elite is? No. It's something else. I just… I just couldn't figure it out.  
Before I knew it he was standing before me; he stood tall towering over me my face only able to look straight to his chest. He hunched over his face now looking straight towards mines. His breath, I felt, sent shivers down my spine.  
"Don't get in my way." His voice sends a tremble down my body; his eyes piercing my every being. He stands straight again just towering over me.  
I burrowed my head down I couldn't find the strength to talk back or say anything at all. Why did he hate me? Because of my rank? Because I haven't proven myself? He takes a step back and walks away towards the Inn. His footsteps drawing farther and farther away until I knew he was gone.  
I walk straight to the edge and I just stared into the distance. The stars dance away unbeknown what just occurred. "I can do this. I can do this. I can…do this?" as doubt sank in I knew what it was. Why Sephiroth had an immense power over me. I was genuinely afraid of him. Though his being was one that was beautiful what he has done and what he is capable of terrified me.  
A few years back there was a battle that ensued. Shinra against the world, the world against Jenova experiments, Jenova experiments against those who fought for the greater good. Aerith was in the middle of all of this. With her abilities and power she was able to command the Life Stream to purify the darkness that settled within the Generals. Besides being the last Ancient many look up to Aerith as a goddess, mentor and healer. She saw the good in people and brought it out. Everyone found out about Jenova and the experiments that took place. How Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were created and enhanced. But with Shinra under new management and the General's degredation healed they all work together to ensure that the world is a safer place now. With that said I still knew what Sephiroth did, the many that blocked his path which he struck down with one swift flourish of his sword. He was cold hearted and it scared me.  
That night I tossed and turned. The nightmare that I had put me in the middle of the great battle. But without powers like Aerith all I could do was watch everyone I loved and cared for perished in the fire that the Generals invoked upon the world.  
"(Your name). Wake up, time to get ready." Aerith says as she climbs out of bed. Her beautiful curly brown hair falling to her back as she gets up to open the curtains.  
*Sigh* Today was day. There was no point in sulking about last night. I'll do my best to stay away from Sephiroth but I couldn't let that deter me from my mission. I grab my clothes, khaki shorts, black shirt, cardigan, and my brown combat boots and started to head to the washroom.  
I look into the mirror and pulled my long (hair color) hair into a ponytail. Gave myself one last "Let's do this!" and headed downstairs.  
The mayor of the town was also here talking with the Elites. He states that the monster has been plaguing the town and the surrounding villages. Whatever this monster is, it's a menace; it has killed many and needs to be stopped.  
After an hour or so on foot I felt a gust of wind kick up some sand. At first they were gentle gusts nothing too alarming. Then out of nowhere a long and steady burst of sand is thrown into our direction. Only a few second apart then suddenly we were consumed in sand. "SAND STORM!" Zack shouted from a distance.  
Feeling as if the winds would sweep me off my feet I fall onto my knees. I sheltered my face with my hands as the wind starts to knock me around. Trying to calm down and recollect my thoughts as I felt that I was nearing my own demise.  
Blinded by the sand I felt a hand come around my waist then before another second could pass I was in someone's arms being protected. The sand that was hitting my bare skin reduced and the pain was starting to go away. My face was buried in someone chest and all I can do was reciprocate their gesture. I wrapped my arms around their body and held on for dear life. He had me wrapped in arms covered and hidden by his coat. With my face concealed and buried in his chest it was hard for me to see who it was. Just then I get a glimpse. Silver hair flying any which way the wind was blowing.  
I was confused, for a second I thought that it could be Sephiroth but there was no way that he would come to my rescue. He would find pleasure in seeing me being swept away in this storm. As quick as the glimpse that I had, my protector peaks his head into his coat.  
Sephiroth?! His face only centimeters away from mine. As another burst of wind and sand hits us he presses his body closer to mine now were cheek to cheek we were both so close, his face intimately buried in the nape of my neck. I felt his breath huff on my neck, faster and faster as his hold on me gets tighter and tighter.  
I turn my head to try and face him to see if there was a way I can assess the situation. As I turn he brings his head up our noses touching, our lips only a breath away. His eyes meet mine and I felt his hand crawl up my back then grabbing the back of my head he shoves it back down into his chest.  
At the time my head was spinning. Sephiroth, the sand storm, afraid, confused, all these emotions swelling up inside me. I didn't know where to put my thoughts then out of nowhere I heard the most painful screeches in my life. Though it lasted a few seconds it felt like my ears would burst. I held onto Sephiroth tighter afraid of the unknown screech that I just heard. The winds were picking up and the storm was getting worse.  
Sephiroth peaks his head back into his jacket where he sees that I'm now crying. Not knowing that my emotions have reached its breaking point. He gazes into my eyes the expression on his face was of worry. He presses his forehead against mines at that moment it felt like time stood still; then as another screech is heard he says "I'll find you."  
As the screech draws closer Sephiroth takes me by my waist and throws me into the air away from him. I knew it. I knew he hated he was just waiting for an opportunity to dispose of me. As my body is taken by the wind I turn my head to see Sephiroth's silhouette confront the gargantuan monster that was the reasoning for the storm and the painful screeches.  
A sand worm, a big one at that, and Sephiroth was facing it on his own. He…was protecting me? But I had my own problems, with my own weight and height, I was being thrown around as if I was nothing but a leaf in the wind. After a few minutes of being flung around I finally hit ground. I winced in pain and then as if someone just flicked a switch I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

SEPHIROTH X READER Tranquil Beauty CH. 3

I couldn't breathe... Why couldn't I breathe? Why was I having such a hard time? Then I remembered how I got myself into this predicament.  
After a few struggled attempts at getting up I decided to lay there for a moment. I felt heavy but after a few more attempts I was able to lift myself up out of the sand that I was shallowly buried in.  
I sat myself up trying my best to lift my head up so that I can try and focus my eyes. Everything was so blurry and every inch of my body was hurting. My cardigan was torn and I wasn't too sure why I still clung onto it. Maybe comfort? It was the only "shelter" that I had.  
I finally was able to get to my feet as only realizing that I was alone. There was absolutely no one in sight. I took a few steps forward and realized that there were a few desert trees and cactus's huddled together. For now I decided that I would " _camp_ " out there.  
As I sat down I leaned against the tree. The night was drawing near and it was starting to get chilly. Exhaustion was starting to get to me and I barely had enough strength to breathe. I tilt my head to the side assuming there was something there to catch it; there was nothing and I fell to my side. As I laid there flashes of Sephiroth ran through my mind. How he held me, the worried expression on his face, how we were so...close. Of all people to run through my mind before I die why him? Maybe because this whole time I was afraid of him and then in an instance he shows this kindness. But of course what kind of General would not look out for his own. He was protecting me because I was part of the team. He would do the same for Aerith, Seloria, or Crys if they were on this mission. But none of that mattered; I was alone and out of energy. I just hope and pray that they made it out just fine. Sand worms are enemies you do not reckon with. In one breath it can blow you away, which is my case, or devour you.  
As I slowly doze off to sleep I hear a muffled sound from a distance. After a few moments it grew closer and closer. My heart started to beat faster grasping the idea that this could be an enemy. I was not anywhere close to prepared to face it. As I lift my head up to focus on the figure that was nearing me I slowly start to piece the blur together.  
As if just hovering over the sand; this being is truly a spectacle to be looked at. As the moon lit his face his hair falls into place with every step he took. Though on his end he looked roughed up he still kept his composure pristine. Sephiroth. Why... Am I dreaming? Is this a start of a nightmare? Am I starting to get delusional due to my starvation and lack of life? He falls to his knees and just gazes at me my expression blank. The illusion reaches its hand out and cups my face in its large hands. Right then I realized he wasn't an illusion and an overwhelming rush of emotion envelopes me as my eyes blur again with tears as big as pearls rolling down my face.  
I wrap my arms around Sephiroth and bury my face into his chest. He wraps one arm around my body and the other grabs the back of my head pulling me closer to him. By this time I'm hysterically crying but instead of fear and pain it was of happiness. I feel him give a sigh of relief and gently loosens his hold on me. I look up our faces almost touching. I smile and I say almost in a whisper "You found me."  
"Can you stand?" Sephiroth's voice trembles as if it was his first time speaking. He has now positioned his arms into a carrying motion. He grabs my elbows holding my forearms steady as he gently raises me off the ground.  
I tried my best to hold myself together. Trying to stay alive took everything from me so standing and showing him that I'm _just fine_ is proving futile. As he releases to let me stand on my own I quickly lose balance and collapse back down to the ground. But before hitting the ground he catches my fall. Now on my knees, my head felt like it was going to just roll off my neck. He holds my head steady while tucking my hair that fell into my face gently behind my ears.  
"Here take this, it'll help." Sephiroth reaches into his pocket and hands me a potion. I'm usually the one handing these out so I've never really had one before. As my dizziness increases my eyes involuntary shuts to try to diminish the nauseating sensation. He takes back the vile and holds my head back as he places the opening to my mouth.  
Moments pass and I feel the potion take effect. I stand myself up and brush the dirt from my knees and bottom. I look up to Sephiroth and give him a reassuring smile. As we start our walk back to the camp the night sky soars above us as the moon and stars shines a light as if guiding us to the correct direction.  
The walk back was quiet. No words were exchanged between us. Occasionally he would stop and turn back to make certain that I was faring well. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask but before anything else I wanted to make sure he was well. He had a few minor cuts and scrapes on his face, chest, and arms but what had me concerned was the gash on his back. His tattered coat giving only minimal view so I was not certain if it was a major wound. I was concentrating so much on him that I did not realize there was dip in the ground. I lose my balancing and prepare myself to fall but in the blink of an eye Sephiroth comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my stomach. Feeling his warm touch, my thin shirt and his frayed gloves the only barrier between our skins touching, made me feel like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. As quick as my heart was beating, he sets me back on my feet and we continue on.  
I could tell we were nearing the camp; I could hear the fire crackling and everyone chattering with one another. I couldn't find the courage to stand beside Sephiroth so I stood behind him as we drew closer.  
"Sephiroth! What the hell?! You said that you would be back in an hour so we could take turns looking for her?!" Cloud exclaimed as he rushes towards him.  
"All is well." Sephiroth says as he moves towards an empty spot in the circle. As he exposes me to the group. I slowly raise a hand and wave hello.  
Cloud runs up to me and pulls me into an embrace. He moves my hair out of the way of my face and inspects it to make sure that I was not hurt.  
"Cloud I'm fine…" I told him, flashing a reassuring smile to further prove that I was doing well. Cloud and I weren't very close but I know he worries about me. He is very good friends with Seloria and Crys and knowing how protective they are they probably told him to watch over me. There were also a few occasions where I assisted him with training and a few times where he came to our classes to teach. Like I said, not very close but comfortable enough. He takes my hand and leads me to Aerith. I see Sephiroth through my peripheral view he has his eyes on me, even when he is far from me I feel as if he is just hovering, lingering, watching me, judging me.  
"(Your name)! Oh…I was so worried!" Aerith says as her eyes start to glisten over. I tell her I'm fine and that she had nothing to worry about. She sits me down and starts to heal the minor wounds and bruises that I had on my legs, arms and face. As she is doing this I over hear the conversation regarding the fight with the Sand Worm. It appears that Sephiroth did take on the worm by himself. Once he impaired its ability to call for the sand storm he was able to regroup everyone for a final attack. He's an amazing tactician and a strong SOLDIER. I was somewhat disappointed that I was not able to witness it.  
"Oh! Sephiroth! I haven't checked you yet. Let me heal your wounds." Aerith turns to him and beckons him to come to her.  
"No. I'm alright." Sephiroth says as he gets up and starts walking off, "I'll take the first watch." He finishes saying as he disappears into the night.  
Without thinking I get up and start following him. As I walk closer and closer to where he decided to stand watch I realized that my time spent with Sephiroth is always me just gazing at his back. As I stood there next him we both stare off in the distance as if there was something compelling us to look that direction. After a few moments of awkward silence I finally summoned enough strength to say something.  
"Thank you…for protecting me…and saving me…" I slowly turn my head to look at him his gaze not breaking from the horizon. "I'm really glad you found me…" I felt so anxious it was like my words were not reaching him. I had no idea what compelled me to keep talking but I just kept going, as if I was begging to dig my own grave.  
"Sephiroth, you should have Aerith look at you. The fight you had seemed strenuous and the last thing any of us would want is for any of your wounds to become infected."  
He looks at me disregarding everything that I just asked and said to him. He starts to walk away his strides long and steady. Not taking another moment to think I chase after him my legs carrying me as if it was the only thing I was capable of doing.  
"Please wait…don't go…" I stand there dumbfounded that these words can come out of my mouth. As I stand there struggling for words to follow up with I notice that Sephiroth started turning back around my way. The expression on his face is that of dismay. _Please don't look at me that way_ , was all I could think.  
"Please…you're still hurt… At least let me heal you…" he says nothing as my expression turns from worry to unease. But my first and foremost duty is to make sure that he is healed. Since he said nothing I assumed that it was alright. I walk close to him then holding on to his arm, to ensure that he won't walk away, I slowly walk myself behind him. Drawing the power within me I gradually start to hover my hand over his back. Feeling for smaller wounds that wouldn't take too much of my energy if needing to be healed before making my way to gash that the Sand Worm inflicted on him. Then after finishing I take a step back to ensure that I had gotten all the injuries.  
I walk back around to face him. His eyes not faltering; not losing sight of me. His every being so intimidating, sometimes I feel his gaze is that of a predator. A snake ready to pounce on its prey. Here I am, it's tiny prey, trying to heal his injuries knowing the wrong move can be my end. I slowly raise my hand to his face again drawing power from within. Before I can touch his face to begin he grabs my wrists to stop me, again his gaze not faltering. "Please…" I say under my breath. He drops his hold and I continue. My heart was beating so rapidly I felt as if my whole body was on fire. I hover my hands over his face my fingertips caressing his forehead, my palms brushing his cheeks. This whole time he does not break his eyes from me. No words of gratitude or any of the sort were exchanged just his predatory gaze upon me. After I finish he takes a step back and walks back to camp.  
When I got back to camp I felt everyone's eyes fall on me. I felt their curiosity peak but had to do my best to shake it off. I sat next to Aerith and she leans closer to me and then asking in a whisper "(Your name)…Sephiroth let you heal him?" she looks at me with questioning eyes. I simply nodded. Her expression changed to astonishment. Before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Genesis. ""Here take this. It's going to be cold." He proceeds to hand Aerith his coat. She turns to me and says "We can share!" as she grins my way. She starts to cover both of us but before the coat could hang over my body my arm is grabbed and I am snatched up forcing me to stand. I wasn't too sure how he got behind me; he was there in an instance. Sephiroth proceeds to remove his coat and drapes it over my body then as quick as he was there he was gone walking away from camp, away from everyone's stares.  
At this moment my head is spiraling out of control, I was perplexed and overwhelmed by his actions. From the beginning of this mission to now, how he has been treating me is most frustrating. Everyone stares taken aback from what just unfolded in front of them. As my face turns into a flustered expression I throw the coat over my head and proceed to lay down in hopes of falling asleep soon.  
I was drained of everything. All I could do was drown myself in the masculine sweet scent that lingered in his coat. Before I knew it I dozed off hoping that I would regain my energy back in the morning.  
As sunlight touched my face I shyly open my eyes. I sit myself up and gather my hair to one side of my head as I slowly stretch my limbs. I look around and everyone was doing somewhat the same. I got up, dusted Sephiroth's coat and slowly walk to him. As if not wanting to anger the predator I make light of my steps. He stands looking off to the distance with his hands firmly placed on his hips. I hand him his coat while thanking him and he wears it back with one swift movement. His attention goes from me then to the back to examine everyone's status.  
"Let's go." Without any doubt or uncertainty I follow as he leads the way to our desired destination; Nachahmen.


	4. Chapter 4

SEPHIROTH X READER Tranquil Beauty CH. 4

Reaching Nachahmen was not too difficult. We had no troubles with the journey making it seem as if there was something ominous looming our way. Finally after our arduous journey we have reached the known location that the monster was residing in. as we slowly approach the entrance of the caves mouth the colossal beast swoops in; a Red Dragon.

As the dragons figure disappears into the darkness of the cave the SOLDIERs stand bewildered by the massive monster they have come to face. I stand back slightly apprehensive towards the situation. No one mentioned we were going against such a god like monstrosity.

Without another moment to waste Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis lead as Zack and Cloud follow closely behind. Aerith turns to me her expression dauntless. "Stay close to me and make sure you stay in the shadows while you support the team!" she turns and bolts towards the battle that has commenced.

I stood there frozen as I watch the Elites disappear into the darkness. One of my first missions as a 2nd Class and there was a high probability that I will not survive. But I came here because the team needs me, they need someone that will be there to defend them regardless of any situation. As if I awakened a dormant power within me I make my way to the squad.

Making my way into the mouth of the cave Zack is propelled into the air exiting the cave. As he flies past you could hear his grunts of pain and Aerith's shrieking voice echo through the cave "ZACK! NO!"

Aerith blocked by the dragon could only watch Zack be thrown out. As I make eye contact with Aerith I reassure her that I will take care of him. Proceeding back out of the cave I spot Zack on the ground forcing himself back onto his feet.

"Zack! Wait! Not yet!" I quickly try to force him back down firmly holding onto his shoulder.

"NO! They need me!" he barks at me brushing my hand away while using his Buster Sword to help him up.

There was no point in trying to stop him as I help him back up I hastily conjure up a Cure to the wounds on his chest then cast a Protect spell on him. Making our way back into the inner chamber the fight continues on.

The Generals assault on the Dragon was incredible. Though the strength of the team was tremendous the Red Dragon was a formidable foe. Aerith hidden between the cracks of the earth within the cave constantly projecting Protects, Cure, and Barriers for our comrades.

As the fight continues a boulder from the roof of the cave is dislodge from above and falls to the ground closer to the battle. Seeing that this was a great opportunity to get closer I sprint towards it.

The sound of metal hitting the tenacious scales of the dragon echoed through the cave. As I peak my head above the boulder to assess the situation I could see that the fight is starting to drain the Elites.

Sephiroth soars above the Dragon with Masamune held above his head he is blocked by it's massive wing and is thrown into the air. Before falling Sephiroth catches himself stabbing the ground with Masamune to stop himself from skidding all the way to the walls of the cave; his knee and hands on the floor assisting him.

With only a few feet between us, our eyes meet, and he gives me a confident smile with that alone raised my spirit. Without another moment of hesitation I grab some Materia that I had for reserve and cast a Protect and Cure on Sephiroth. With this, his demeanor changes he is somewhat brought back up with his spirits rising. In a blink of an eye he is off once more to slay the Dragon. As the Dragons bottom legs are being hacked away by Angeal and Zack the Dragon uses it ferocious claws to pierce through Cloud, flinging him into the air then crashing him down to the floor unconscious.

 _No.._. As worry rises within me my adrenaline takes over and without any thought I rush to Clouds side. In my mind all I could think of was to be beside him, to protect him even if it meant I had to sacrifice my own life for his. As I kneel over his unconscious body I feel the Dragons shrieking outcry of pain and animosity crawl up my spine. Time, for a moment, felt like it stopped as I turn my head I am faced with its vicious claws ready to take my life. Just as the claw is about to shred me into pieces I summon the strongest Deflect spell that I had. For both my sake and Clouds this was a spell that had to succeed.

The Deflect spell was strong enough to deter the claw away for a moment. As the Dragon prepares for another attack Sephiroth appears in front of me his eyes flash worriment. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to him, and preps himself for a leap away from the danger. In sync with him was General Angeal. He grabs Cloud and throws him over his shoulder as both part ways away from the Dragons attack.

As we take off the ground I now have both my arms wrapped around Sephiroth's neck as he takes us soaring across the cave. Taking a moment to glance at him, his face intensifies with each second passing. His finely shaped brows furrowed as his expression alternates between fearsome rage and displeasure.

"Get on my back and prepare yourself." With one swift movement he throws me over him, wrapping my legs around his body as he descends down directly above the dragons head. "Engulf the Masamune with the strongest Elemental spell you have!" Doing as I am ordered I grab his arm and surge his Masamune with electricity. Aerith looks up and realizes the plan which she then mirrors on Zack. Within moments Zack's Buster Sword is engulfed in Thunder as he darts towards the Dragon swords end first. In harmony the Elites give out an unyielding war cry with their weapons locked onto the Dragon.

With everyone's out pouring strength plunged into the Dragon it gives shrieks of pain as it is jabbed and stabbed from different directions. The might of the Generals concentrated into the Dragon was a successful feat but the blow from Sephiroth is more forceful than anticipated. It knocks me off of him and sends me flying into the air.

As I prepare myself to fall I am caught by surprise as Genesis leaps into the air towards me with arms wide open. He catches my fall with my head nestled in his chest and my legs hung over his other arm. He falls to his knees and gently drops me to the ground. His hands still sheltering me feeling as if he were to let go I would fall apart. I look up into his mako eyes as my own glisten over and he gives a sigh of relief.

Turning our attention back to the Dragon as it cries out. The colossal being topples over and its eyes rolling back finally giving its last puff of breathe. Sephiroth pulls his Masamune out of the Dragons head and surveys the area. With our eyes meeting he takes a few strides our way and towers over both Genesis and I. Genesis still on his knees and still holding me stands himself up, as if missing a whole conversation between the two, they stand battling each other with their gaze. The complexity of the situation now has me feeling awkward and confused; it also did not help that I was still being cradled by Genesis. He gives a sly smirk and chuckle which forced Sephiroth to further furrow his brows.

Sephiroth grabs my arms and snatches me off of Genesis forcing me to stumble onto my feet. "See to everyone." He snarls at Genesis as he makes his way out of the cave with me in tow.

"Wa...wait…Gen…General…" He was not listening to me, my words were going into one ear out the other. Dragging me with such a tight grip on my wrist at any moment it felt like it would either be crushed or just fall off altogether. Looking back the caves mouth was slowly disappearing. "GENERAL!" snapping back from the trance that he was in he turns to me his mako eyes piercing my (eye color) eyes. "I have to help them…we can't just leave…" as if stuttering was what I was born to do I do my best to hold my ground.

He stands towering over me imposing into my space. Honestly, his presence is enough to command attention and impose in anyone's personal space. He didn't have to do much; his gaze slowly burns a hole into my soul and I reluctantly start to wonder why I was dragged out with such force. He takes one step closer as if we were not close enough, grabs my face and slowly brings it up to meet his eyes. Gazing into him made me feel like I was falling into a hypnotic reverie. His beryl eyes incandescent against the desert sun. Am I afraid? Or is it…something else. He nonchalantly brings his face towards mines my gaze going from his eyes to his lips. He snaps me back to reality. As he utters one word; almost a whisper. _Mine_.


End file.
